Mi nombre es Cristeen- parte dos
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: El ladrón sigue suelto la pregunta es ¿quien sera?, ¿serán capaces de encontrarlo?, y si lo hacen ¿cuales serian sus intenciones?, todo esto y mas en la continuación de mi fic. Espero y les este gustando Gracias


Mi nombre es Cristeen-parte dos

¿¡Espera que?!- dijo Leo sorprendido.

-¡Wow! Realmente eres fantástica – comento el chico de naranja.

-Gracias- le respondió

-Lo sé, bueno verán soy como ustedes chicos solo que soy una especie diferente: un gato; es algo raro lose aunque no tanto ya que ustedes son tortugas y aparte ninjas; además se preguntaran como me convertí en esto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Raph.

La chica lo miro y respondió: - Mi nombre es Cristeen, ¿ y el suyos?.

-Leo.

-Donnie.

-Soy Mikey.

-Raph.

-Mucho gusto Leo, Donnie Mikey y Raph, a este último le sonrió,, el chico se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

Después de una larga charla los chicos invitaron a Cristeen a su hogar, subieron al Tortu-movil; al cabo de unos minutos llegaron.

-Vaya realmente viven en la alcantarilla- dijo la chica.

-Sí, realmente no es muy lindo vivir aquí pero te acostumbras- comento Donnie.

-Además tenemos nuestras propias diversiones- dijo Mikey.

-¿¡Enserio?!, ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bueno, a mí me gusta construir o reparar cosas- dijo muy orgulloso.

-Si pero también te gusta hacer tu "plan" raro para salir con April- dijo el joven de naranja. Donnie se puso rojo- ¡Calla Mikey!

-Uy, ¿Quién es April?, ¿tu novia?-

-Mmm.., no es solo una amiga que rescatamos de los kraangs, solo que su padre fue secuestrado.

-Ya veo, esos kraangs son realmente malos-

-Ni que lo digas, han intentado matarnos muchas veces- dijo Leo.

-Aunque nunca lo logran- dijo Raph.

Los chicos siguieron platicando acerca de tema cuando el Maestro Splinter escucho y deicidio a ir con sus alumnos. Cristeen escuchaba y comentaba con los chicos cuando vio una enorme rata entrar en la sala, esta grito y abrazo a Mikey.

-¿¡Q-quien es el?!- pregunto asustada.

-Tranquila es solo el Maestro Splinter- respondió Leo.

-Así es señorita- agrego Splinter.

Maestro Splinter repitió Cris y rápidamente respondió: -disculpe mi inmadurez maestro; dijo esto hizo una reverencia y agrego:-Soy Cristeen Davis, me disculpo de nuevo por actuar de esta manera.

A Splinter le parecía curioso ese nombre, esa chica, esos ojos verdes, los había visto antes; como si un vago recuerdo estuviera presente. –Tranquila jovencita, usted no sabía que una vieja rata como yo fuera maestro de estas tortugas.

-Cierto- sonrió.

Esa sonrisa la he visto antes…

Después de un rato las tortugas le enseñaron a Cristeen como entrenaban.

-¡Wow! Realmente es grande este salón- dijo asombrada.

-Lo es, aquí es donde sabemos entrenar- dijo el líder.

-¡¿Me enseñarías un poco?!- dijo la chica acercándose a Leo tomando sus manos.

-Mmm.. Claro- dijo un poco sonrojado.

La chica le sonrió.

Él le devolvió el gesto.

-Solo observa- dijo y empezó a hacer unos movimientos con su espada, la chica estaba encantada de verlo, pero; algo le recordaba, ya había visto eso antes, pero¿ con quién estaba?.

-¡Wow! Eso fue genial-

-Gracias aunque no fue gran cosa-

-¡ja!, claro nada más que eres un presumido, ese es el problema- dijo Raphael acercándose a Leo.

-¿Presumido?, ¿no será que estas celoso, he Raph?.

-¡Cállate!-

En eso intervino Cristeen, -Y a chicos no hay necesidad de pelar y menos por ver quien es mejor, aunque…, no he visto como usas tus Sai- comento como si lo estuviera retando.

-¿Quieres ver como manejo mis Sai, he linda?

-Eso lo veremos.

Los dos se miraban por un momento como si se estuviesen retando, en eso Leo contemplo aquellas miradas e intento detenerlos pero la chica hablo.

-No intentes separarnos porque tendremos un duelo. A Raphael le agrado escuchar esto.

-Vaya, parece que me caes bien-

Los dos chicos se pusieron en posición y de nuevo se miraban, el uno al otro como si se estuvieran estudiando, viendo sus puntos débiles o fuertes, donde atacar o donde tener cuidado. En eso ataco la chica, Raph vio esto y lo esquivo.

-Nada mal, linda- comento.

La chica lo miro y los dos emprendieron una gran batalla, esquivando y atacándose, Raph miro unos de sus movimientos y aprovecho para dar un golpe pero esta se adelantó y lo tomo de sus brazos enganchándose hacia ella.

-Bien, ¿te rindes?-

-Ja, claro que no- diciendo esto se desengancho y empujo a la chica quien choco con Leo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto y ella asintió.

-Bien Raph creo que ya es suficiente- replico.

-¿¡Que?!, no ha acabado-

Pero Leo lo tomo por el brazo al momento que decía:- Dije que termino.

Ambos chicos se veían como si una chispa de furia apareciera entre ellos, la chica vio esto y decidió separarlos nuevamente.

-Vaya chicos no peleen, y menos entre ustedes por alguien como yo.

-Jamás pelearía por ti- dijo Raph. Los chicos la miraron y se separaron, en eso Donnie entro corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Chicos!, parece que el kraang trama algo de nuevo- dijo mientras sostenía su lap.

-Parecen que no se rinden- dijo la chica mientras veía la pantalla.

-¿Qué es lo que traman?- pregunto el chico de azul.

-Al parecer buscan a alguien, no sé por qué razón, pero no he registrado en todas partes y parecen seguir sin destruir o robar algo.

Buscan a alguien pensó la chica-

-Chicos deprisa hay que ver que traman- ordeno Leo. Sus hermanos asintieron y salieron a prisa por la puerta; al cabo de unos minutos llegaron donde se encontraban los kraangs. Se encontraban en el tejado de una casa, eran media noche así no habría peligro de ser vistos; observaron debajo había una gran cantidad de kraangs patrullando las calle en busca de ese "alguien". Los kraang paseaban de un lado a otro al final uno de ellos dijo: -debemos encontrar a ese alguien que no se hace llamar tortuga, ya que ese alguien que no se hace llamar tortuga robo algo.

-Entendido kraang- respondió el otro robot.

-Ni siquiera puedo ver a quien buscan- dijo Mkey.

-Rayos que fastidio- refunfuño Raph.

-Miren chicos,- grito Mikey.

Al parecer los kraangs poseían una foto de su ladrón.

**Continuara**

Bueno aquí lo dejo espero y le esté gustando (perdón si lo corte así bruscamente u.u) alguna crítica o comentario pueden hacerlo son gratis ;))


End file.
